


It Never Stops Hurting

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, HP drabble, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, M/M, The Dursleys - Freeform, drarry drabble, memories of childhood Christmas' spoil Harry's wonderful Christmas Eve with Draco and his family, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Sometimes the stupidest memory can make you feel petty and small.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It Never Stops Hurting

**Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge December 2020**

**prompt: tradition**

**required words: 364**

It Never Stops Hurting

There they were. All three of them, on the sofa, watching some animated Disney film while munching biscuits.

A lump formed in Harry’s chest. He could not make himself enter the drawing room.

He had just woken up to an empty bedroom after falling asleep wrapped around his husband, peaceful and satisfied. Now he watched the merry scene before him in silence.

Draco was on the left, feet up on the coffee table, face twisted with suppressed laughter. Teddy’s eyes were fixed on the screen, his whole body moved with the pictures on the telly. Andromeda was sitting on his other side. She let her warm smile wander between the film and her two boys.

The lights of the Christmas tree gave the scene its perfect finish: a happy family on Christmas Eve.

Harry clenched his teeth and turned away. Someone had to prepare dinner. Bile rose in his throat.

He hated the way he felt, small and petty.

In the kitchen he took two onions out of Andromeda’s pantry and started cutting them. His eyes stung. He hadn’t bothered with a spell.

When a shadow appeared in the doorway Harry’s knife slipped and cut into his finger.

“Fuck! You startled me!”

Draco approached him slowly. He took Harry’s finger into his hands and spoke an Episkey.

“What’s wrong, Harry?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you have second thoughts about spending Christmas Eve here?”

“No, of course not.”

“What’s up then?”

Draco kept Harry’s hand in his.

“The film. Why did you start without me? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You've been working hard last week, I wanted to let you rest. I didn't know you’d mind.”

“Hm.”

“What’s this about?”

Harry hesitated and swallowed hard.

“It’s just…the Dursleys. They always watched a film on Christmas Eve. It was one of their traditions.”

There was no need for further explanation. Draco understood. He always did.

Still, Harry felt silly. “It’s stupid. It just … never… stops.”

Draco folded Harry into a tight hug.

“I love you, Harry. We love you, we are your family.”

When they sat down on the sofa a few minutes later Teddy climbed onto Harry’s lap.

Harry could breathe again.

He belonged.


End file.
